Junkie Bella
by just Miss-Bibinou
Summary: Poésie sur les relations de dépendances qui unissent Bella, Edward et Jacob, les uns aux autres.
1. version 1

Voici un texte sous forme d'une poésie.

Inspirée de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. du passage où Edward dit que Bella est sa marque d'Héroïne.

Disclaimer : Les personnages Bella, Edward et Jacob ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Stéphenie Meyer.

* * *

**Junkie Bella**

Bella est accro a l'héro**ïne**  
c'est une junk**ie**,  
une héroïnomane, au plus profond d'elle anéant**ie**.  
Elle ne peut se passer d'Edward, sa came div**ine** (et assass**ine**),  
c'est sa façon de vi**vre**.  
Mais elle va la per**dre**,  
sa came Edward, sa raison de vi**vre**.  
Elle va TOUT per**dre**.

Dès lors, elle va être obliger de ce contenter de quelques doses d'adrénal**ine**,  
pour palier au manque de sa grande cop**ine**, la blanche Héro**ïne**.  
Par ailleurs, elle va devoir faire avec une autre dr**ogue**,  
un substitue de drogue très en v**ogue**.

Son héroïne Edward n'était **que  
**froideur, dureté et conflit inté**rieur**.  
Son substitue Jacob n'est **que  
**chaleur, douceur et joie (de vivre) inté**rieur**.

Mais aucun des **deux  
**n'as de Yin dans son Yang,  
ou de Yang dans son Yin.  
C'est l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les **deux**.

Pas de compromis possi**ble**,  
un choix impossi**ble**.  
Mais quel choix compliquer à fai**re**,  
pour rester vivante sur cette ter**re**.

Son héroïne Edward était tout pour **elle**.  
Mais elle va se contenter de façon presque irré**elle  
**de Jacob, une autre dr**ogue  
**de couleur cui**vre  
**pour survi**vre  
**à cet épil**ogue**

* * *

rime mise en gras exprès pour les faire ressortir

petite explication du poème inspiré de la saga TWILIGHT (New Moon) : la drogue est une métaphore.  
C'est l'histoire de Bella éperdument amoureuse de Edward mais il va la quitter. Et elle ne va pas s'en remettre facilement et va ce rapprocher d'un autre garçon Jacob qui va lui redonner un peu de joie.  
Mais mon texte peux très bien aller avec d'autre histoire a vous d'y voir l'histoire que vous voulez.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé

.

Si vous avez aimez aller aussi voir également ma version sur Edward  
http : / / www. fanfiction. net/s/5991174/1/Drogue_Edward  
(supprimer les espaces pour ça fonctionne)


	2. version 2

Voici un texte sous forme d'une poésie.  
La version un avec quelques modifications de textes. A vous de me dire celle que vous préférer la version 1 ou celle-ci la version 2.

Inspirée de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. du passage où Edward dit que Bella est sa marque d'Héroïne.

* * *

**Junkie Bella (version 2)**

Bella est accro a la coca**ïne**  
c'est une junk**ie**,  
une cocaïnomane, au plus profond d'elle anéant**ie**.  
Elle ne peut se passer sa came div**ine** (et assass**ine**),  
c'est sa façon de vi**vre**.  
Mais elle va la per**dre**,  
sa came Edward, sa raison de vi**vre**.  
Elle va TOUT per**dre**.

Dès lors, elle va être obliger de ce contenter de quelques doses d'adrénal**ine**,  
pour palier au manque de sa grande cop**ine**, la blanche Coca**ïne**.  
Par ailleurs, elle va devoir faire avec une autre dr**ogue**,  
un substitue de drogue très en v**ogue**.

...

Sa cocaïne Edward n'était **que  
**froideur, dureté et conflit inté**rieur**.  
Son substitue Jacob n'est **que  
**chaleur, douceur et joie (de vivre) inté**rieur**.

Mais aucun des **deux  
**n'as de Yin dans son Yang,  
ou de Yang dans son Yin.  
C'est l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les **deux**.

...

Edward est accro à l'héroï**ne  
**c'est un drogu**é**,  
un héroïnomane, au plus profond de lui divis**é**.  
Il ne peut se passer de sa came d'origine sangui**ne  
**c'est sa façon de vi**vre**.  
Mais il va la per**dre**,  
sa came Bella, sa raison de vi**vre**.  
Il va tout per**dre**.

Pas de compromis possi**ble**,  
un choix impossi**ble**.  
Mais quel choix compliquer à fai**re**,  
pour rester vivant sur cette ter**re**.

Sa cocaïne Edward était tout pour **elle**.  
Mais elle va se contenter de façon presque irré**elle  
**de Jacob, une autre dr**ogue  
**de couleur cui**vre  
**pour survi**vre  
**à cet épil**ogue**

* * *

rime mise en gras exprès pour les faire ressortir

petite explication du poème inspiré de la saga TWILIGHT (New Moon) : la drogue est une métaphore.  
C'est l'histoire de Bella éperdument amoureuse de Edward mais il va la quitter. Et elle ne va pas s'en remettre facilement et va ce rapprocher d'un autre garçon Jacob qui va lui redonner un peu de joie.  
Mais mon texte peux très bien aller avec d'autre histoire a vous d'y voir l'histoire que vous voulez.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé


End file.
